Cornucopia
250px |strength = 6 |health = 6 |cost = 10 |set = Premium |rarity = Legendary |class = Solar |tribe = Corn Plant |ability = When played: Make a random Plant in each other lane. |flavor text = Thanksgiving came early this year.}} Cornucopia is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 10 to play, and has 6 /6 . It has no traits, and its ability makes a random plant from the entire game in each lane. Origins It is based on a corn, a type of large grain plant, and the cornucopia, also called the horn of plenty, a symbol of abundance and nourishment, commonly a large horn-shaped container overflowing with produce, flowers or nuts. Its appearance is a pun on the word "corn" in its name. Statistics *'Class:' Solar *'Tribe:' Corn Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When played:' Make a random Plant in each other lane. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description Thanksgiving came early this year. Strategies With Cornucopia is a decent plant with an interesting ability. However, it is an extremely expensive plant to play, and you won't get a chance to play it in most situations. It is recommended to use a deck that generates lots of sun to play it earlier. It is best to play Cornucopia when almost all lanes are empty, as it will not fill lanes with a plant already in them, unless they have the Team-Up trait, which in that case, Cornucopia will make them behind those plants. If you are playing as Solar Flare, you can play Pineclone after you play Cornucopia to make the created plants stronger if they are weaker than Pineclone. However, keep in mind that Cornucopia itself will be transformed too, so only use it when the total strength of the Pineclones are more than the total strength of your original plants. You can also Bounce Cornucopia to play it again as . Since every plant made by Cornucopia counts as playing a plant, Muscle Sprout benefits from it greatly. However, this also means that there is one less lane for Cornucopia's ability to take place in. However, Cornucopia's ability is extremely luck-based. While it can make amazing plants like or even legendary plants like , it can also make weak plants like Lil' Buddy or . Either way, it is a good plant to block damage in unprotected lanes, as well as filling out aquatic lanes which is especially helpful for Solar Flare and Chompzilla, as both lack Amphibious plants. Against On top of Cornucopia's stats being high, it can also make other dangerous plants that can seriously threaten you. Make sure you have tricks that do damage to multiple plants at once to get rid of all of them really quickly. The Chickening combined with is a deadly combo, and easily take out all the plants made by Cornucopia, including itself. An alternative method is to play Zombot 1000, although this only can be used on the next turn unless you are playing as Immorticia and play it with Teleport, or happen to get it through Gargantuars' Feast. However, the best way is to finish the battle before your opponent can play one. Removing sun-producing plants is a priority, as they allow your opponent to play it earlier. Gallery Cornucopia_stats.png|Cornucopia's statistics HD Cornucopia.png|HD Cornucopia Cornucopia_card.png|Card Cornucopiain-gameMatchPvZH.jpg|Cornucopia on the field CornMake.png|Cornucopia activating its ability Grapes and Cherry.png|HD Cornucopia's grapes and cherries CornucopiaPremium.png|Cornucopia on a Premium Pack (Note how the grapes in its cannon are different) Screenshot_2016-11-01-10-46-34.png|Cornucopia in the Premium Pack advertisement hothead from cornucopiaH.png|An example of the plants that can be made from Cornucopia Corn4.PNG|Cornucopia making Poppin' Poppies, , Sage Sage, and Water Chestnut CornucopiaInLevel50.PNG|Cornucopia as the profile picture for a Rank 50 player 3LegendaryPlants&ZombiesinLegendaryBundle.jpg|Cornucopia on the advertisement for the Legendary Bundle 6LegendaryFightersinLegendaryBundleAds.png|Cornucopia on the advertisement for the Legendary Bundle Old CorncopShadow.png|Cornucopia's silhouette Receiving_Cornucopia_New.png|The player receiving Cornucopia from a Premium Pack Solar Flare pack.png|Cornucopia in Solar Flare's Premium Pack Cornucopiadescription.png|Cornucopia's statistics Cornucopia_silhouette.jpeg|Cornucopia's silhouette CorncopGet.png|The player receiving Cornucopia from a Premium Pack Receiving_Cornucopia.jpeg|The player receiving Cornucopia from a Premium Pack Legendarypacks.png|Cornucopia on the advertisement for the Legendary Pack Premium_Pack.jpeg|Cornucopia on the old Premium Pack Trivia *Its hold appears to be holding parts of Grapes of Wrath, Sour Grapes, and . **However, it still has the old design of Grapes of Wrath. *Cornucopia can make another Cornucopia. *In the Premium Pack advertisement, the grapes and cherries in Cornucopia's horn are replaced with 3 grapes that look different instead. *Its description references the fact that the Cornucopia is a popular symbol of Thanksgiving. *When one of the spawned plants is a Pineclone, all plants spawned appear as Pineclones. However, the ones on the left of the original Pineclone activate their original "when played" abilities (for example, a Pineclone gets +1 /+1 for every plant/zombie on the lawn because it used to be Super-Phat Beets) until the original Pineclone activates its effect. The one on the right does not do anything as they have been transformed. *This and Wall-Nut Bowling are the most expensive plant cards in the game, both costing 10 sun to play. **Wall-Nut Bowling is the highest costing plant trick, while Cornucopia is the highest costing plant fighter. Category:Premium plants (PvZH) Category:Legendary plants (PvZH) Category:Plants Category:Corn cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants